parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheBluesRockz's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows I Have So Far: *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin TV Series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007 film) *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Arthur (TV Series 1996) *Beauty and the Beast *The Black Cauldron *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cinderella *Dragon Tales *DuckTales *Gargoyles *The Great Mouse Detective *Goof Troop *Johnny Test *Jump-Start Adventures *Kim Possible *Phineas and Ferb *Robin Hood *Shrek Series *Scooby Doo Where Are You! *Sleeping Beauty *Tangled *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *TaleSpin *Teletubbies *The Adventures of Gummi Bears *The Alvin Show *The Chipmumks (1988 TV Series) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Scooby Doo Movies *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *The Scooby Doo Show *The Secret of NIMH *The Simpsons *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) List of TV Show Spoofs: #Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers #TaleSpin (TheBluesRockz Style) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) #Kit's Laboratory #Rescue RangerTales #Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #Winx Club (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #Gadget's House List of Movie Spoofs: #Danny and the Cats #Chipcules (TheBluesRockz Style) #Rodents, Inc. #Brother Bear (TheBluesRockz) #Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) #The Danny Clause #The Danny Clause 2 #The Danny Clause 3 #Chip Hears A Toon! #Dale's Lagoon #Sailor Gadget R: Promise of The Rose (TheBluesRockz Style) #MegaBaloo #Chipladdin 2: The Return of Prince John #Chipladdin (TV Series) #Chipladdin 3: The King of Thieves #The Incredibles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #Gadgethontas #Gadgethontas 2: Journey to a New World #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #The Duck's New Groove 2: Fievel's New Groove #The Duck's New School (TV Show) #The Road to El Dorado (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #All Rodents Go to Heaven #All Rodents Go to Heaven 2 #The Rescuers (TheBluesRockz Human Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (TheBluesRockz Human Style) #Danny and the Cats Meet Frankenstein #Danny and the Cats Meet the Wolfman #The Rescue Ranger King #The Rescue Ranger King 2: Chip's Pride #The Rescue Ranger King 1 1/2 #The Jungle (The Land Before Time) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (TheBluesRockz Version) #The Alvin Movie (A Goofy Movie) #The Spiderwick Chronicles (TheBluesRockz Style) #The Cat Adventure #Rebeccastasia #Dale (Doogal) #A London Tale #A London Tale 2: Chip Goes West #Basil (Bolt) #Irene & Chip (Lilo & Stitch) #Pound Rodents (TV Series) #Pound Rodents and the Legend of Phineas and Ferb #The Jungle Book (TheBluesRockz Style) #Rescue Ranger-A-Doodle #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz TV Series) #The Little Mouse 3: Gadget's Beginning #Dale (Dumbo) #We're Back!: A Rodent's Story #Kung Fu Rescue Ranger #Kung Fu Rescue Ranger: Secrets of the Furious Five #Kung Fu Rescue Ranger 2 #The Aristocats (TheBluesRockz Style) #The Cat Coulpe (Lady and the Tramp) #The Secret of NIMH (TheBluesRockz Human Style) #Gadget Poppins #Bonkers and Monterey Jack the Movie #Beauty and the Dog (TheBluesRockz Style) #Beauty and the Dog 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Dog 3: Irene's Magical World #The Chipmunk of Notre Dame #The Chipmunk of Notre Dame 2 #The Pagemaster (TheBluesRockz Style) #Chip-Tikki-Tavi #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (VIZ) #The Cat and the Dog (TheBluesRockz) #Mouse Tale (Shark Tale) #High School Musical (TheBluesRockz Style) #High School Musical 2 (TheBluesRockz Style) #High School Musical 3 (TheBluesRockz Style) #Candace's Fabulous Adventure #Chip (Shrek) #Chip (Shrek 2) #Chip (Shrek 3) #Chip The Halls #Chip (Shrek 4) #Gadgetlan #Gadgetlina #Gadgetrella #Over the Rodent's Hedge #Ice Age (TheBluesRockz Style) #Ice Age 2 (TheBluesRockz Style): The Meltdown #Ice Age 3 (TheBluesRockz Style): Dawn of the Dragons #A Rodent's Life #The Rescue Ranger in the Hat (2003) #Timon, Dale, and Basil: The Three Musketeers #Chip the Chipmunk (Spongebob Squarepants) #How the Cat Stole Christmas 1966 #How the Cat Stole Christmas 2000 #The Chip Chipmunkpants Movie (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) #Dale and Company #Rodents (Cars) #Rodents (Cars) Toons: Dale's Tall Tales #Rodents (Cars) 2 #The Real Ghostbusters (TheBluesRockz Style) #The Brave Little Rescue Ranger (TheBluesRockz Style) #Chip Hood #Finding Fievel (TheBluesRockz) #CHIP-E #Curdie and the Giant Peach #The Wizard of Oz (TheBluesRockz Style) #Who Framed Chip 'n Dale #Frozen (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) #Zootopia (TheBluesRockz Style) #Sausage Party (TheBluesRockz Style) #Rapunzel (Moana) #Star Wars (TheBluesRockz Style) #Corn Chips (Dale Chipmunk) #Bears Don't Dance #Dale's Applecore #Pokemon The First Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #Pokemon The Movie 2000 (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) #Chip Jones #Indiana Chip #Cardcaptor Foxglove #Danny and the Cats (1983) List of The Rescue Rangers' Adventure Films: #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #The Rescue Rangers Meet The Great Mouse Detective #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Dumbo #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Aladdin #The Rescue Rangers and the Chipmunk Adventure #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of The Little Mermaid #The Rescue Rangers Meet Hercules #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of The Lion King UP NEXT: #The Rescue Rangers Get Tangled with Rapunzel COMING SOON: #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Pokemon the First Movie #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of The Jungle Book #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Robin Hood #The Rescue Rangers Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) #The Rescue Rangers Meet Peter Pan (1953) #The Rescue Rangers and The Return of Jafar #The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstien #The Rescue Rangers Meet Tarzan #The Rescue Rangers Meet A Bug's Life Now Playing: #Gadgetlina Currently Worked On: #Gadget in Wonderland (TheBluesRockz Style) #Rodent Story #Rodent Story 2 #Rodent Story 3 #The Great Rescue Ranger Detective #Chipladdin #Dale of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) #The Sword in the Stone (TheBluesRockz Style) #Timon and the Beanstalk (TheBluesRockz Style) #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) #Rodent Story Treats #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (TheBluesRockz Style) #Chip Pan Up Next: #Dale of Star Comamand (TV Show) #Gadget White and the Seven Rodents #The Mouse Princess Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof